


Tuck You In

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Sasuke, M/M, Omega! Shikamaru, Protective Sasuke, Shopping, Sick Shikamaru, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants nothing more than to take his mate home and tuck him into bed. Shikamaru couldn't agree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck You In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 15: Shopping for a wedding gift

Shikamaru sighed and leaned a little on Sasuke as they moved down the shop aisle. Sasuke’s thumb rubbed soothing circles against his side under his tee shirt. They’d been to five different stores already and still hadn’t found something that seemed like a good wedding gift for their friends. Shopping with Sasuke was generally a hassle, but he was being unusually calm this trip. Shikamaru didn’t know if it was because he knew he hadn’t been feeling well these past few days or if was some stroke of luck. Either way, he was just grateful.

“We shouldn’t even be out today,” Sasuke groused. Shikamaru leaned his head against Sasuke’s shoulder and smiled. It was somewhat awkward with their height difference but it made him feel a little better nonetheless. Sasuke pulled him closer and pressed a kiss against his head.

“We have to find a gift. The wedding is this weekend,” Shikamaru told him. Sasuke huffed, hand wrapping a little tighter around Shikamaru’s hip.

“You don’t need to be out in this weather. You might not even be able to go if you’re still sick.” Shikamaru wanted to pinch him for sounding so protective, but he actually appreciated. It wasn’t everyday he got to hear his boyfriend talk like that. Sasuke was all for Shikamaru having his own independence and Shikamaru appreciated it more than he could ever convey, but the omega part of him still enjoyed hearing Sasuke say such things.

Shikamaru glanced out the window, watching as the rain pelted down against the glass. It was ten degrees cooler than it normally was this time of year and the cold had a way of seeping into his bones and making itself at home there.

“I’ll be fine. Once we get the gift we can go home and I’ll let you force feed me soup and pile me up in bed with blankets.” Shikamaru was not below bribing his lover. He knew how strong Sasuke’s alpha instincts could be and he also knew that he kept them under wraps so Shikamaru didn’t feel smothered.  

“Promise?” And if Shikamaru didn’t know him better he would say Sasuke was pouting a little. He smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek, making his alpha flush brightly.

“Promise. Now let’s find Neji and TenTen that gift,” Shikamaru said, wanting nothing more than what he had described before. He sneezed suddenly, turning his head into his elbow.

“Why can’t we just get them crystal?” Sasuke asked. Shikamaru hummed in answer for a moment before he pulled away from Sasuke to look at a matching set of yoga mats.

“Because Neji already has all the crystal dishes they could ever need. Besides, I bet someone else has already gotten them crystal. I’d rather give them something different that they will use on a nearly daily basis,” Shikamaru explained and then held out the mats for Sasuke’s inspection. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but took the items for inspection anyways.

“Do they even do yoga?” Sasuke asked after a moment.

“Where the hell do you think I’ve been going Thursday at three for the last four weeks?” Shikamaru asked, tucking the mats under his arm. He hadn’t even made it two steps before Sasuke pulled him back against his side. Shikamaru basked in the contact. His head was starting to ache and he could feel the beginnings of a real cold now thanks to the rain and cold.

“Oh,” Sasuke replied. He sounded sheepish and the tone brought a smile to Shikamaru’s lips. “You told me, I remember now.” Shikamaru snorted but his smile became a grin. He would say Sasuke tried to hard to let him be his own person, but Shikamaru appreciated the effort. He’d never been interested in bonding with an alpha before he’d met Sasuke.

When they’d met, Sasuke had been one of the most over protective alphas Shikamaru had ever met. Shikamaru hadn’t liked him, but there had been something that had drawn them together and when Shikamaru realised how Sasuke was changing for him, he hadn’t been able to deny he had fallen for the alpha.

“Come one, Mr. Sniffles. Let’s get those and get you home,” Sasuke muttered, alpha tone seeping into his voice. But Shikamaru didn’t mind today. Today, Sasuke could be as alpha as he wanted to be and Shikamaru wouldn’t say a thing. In fact, he would probably bask in the attention. Not that he’d even tell Sasuke that out loud, but he had a feeling the alpha already knew. So he fitted himself against Sasuke’s side and let the alpha lead the way to the register.

 


End file.
